


Home ronovations

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook prompt..  I was challenged to take these four words : playful counter miniskirt tongue<br/> and write a short fic about it with Peter Capaldi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home ronovations

‘How did you ever talk me into these home renovations, Steph?’ Peter asked with a heavy sigh. Their kitchen had been torn up for weeks now and he was seriously getting tired of going out for meals. He longed for a proper sit down meal made by them together. 

‘Because you know as well as I that it needed to be done.’ Steph slipped her hand around his waist to cuddle him. ‘It’s almost done. The counters are in now.’

‘They just don’t seem to be the right height.’ Peter looked at them with an appraising look. ‘They seem a bit higher.’

‘I had the contractor make very careful measurements.’ Steph replied to him, her hand began to slide into the waistband of his trousers. He moved his arm for her to get more comfortable against him. 

‘Mind your hands, my love. The contractors…’ 

‘Won’t be back til tomorrow. I heard them talking. They’re waiting on some delivery that is coming in the morning. We’ve got a bit of quiet time without them around for the rest of the afternoon.’ Steph stood on her tiptoes and got a kiss in on his cheek. 

‘I know that tone!’ Peter began to smile and ran his hand over her shoulder and down over her arm. Steph laughed lightly and began to playfully tease her fingers further into his trousers even as she cornered him against the new counter. ‘What are you up to?’

‘Nothing….’ Steph said in the tone that said exactly the opposite. When her fingers began to work on his belt, Peter laughed and tried to stop her.

‘Love! Stop that!’ 

‘The house is all ours this afternoon, Peter.’ Steph hinted to him. ‘New counters are in. We should check them out.’ 

Peter tilted his head to look at his lover. ‘Steph, it’s a construction zone in here.’ 

‘The counter is clean.’ Her hand stroked the shiny new surface. ‘And we should check the height.’

‘You’ve got an odd fascination for the height of the counter.’ Peter’s eyebrow shot up at Steph’s laugh.’The height of the counter… oh you… ‘ Peter rolled his eyes and then just manhandled her to hoist her up onto the new counters. ‘This is what you’ve been after, isn’t it?’

‘Finally!’ Steph laughed as she spread her legs and pulled him towards her. Her miniskirt rode up easily to expose a very lacy and sheer pair of panties. He stood there, kissing her a few minutes before her hands were easily unbuckling his belt. 

‘Not so fast you,’ Peter stopped her hands before they could get his trousers completely undone. ‘If we’re doing this then you know what I want to do first.’

‘I’m expecting just that!’ Steph ran her hands through his silver hair and managed another kiss before he was pulling away and leaning down. His long hands urged her thighs open wider for him. Then he was teasing her panties to one side and his tongue began to work on her. He was slow at first with his licking before he delved deeper between her folds. Her breath caught as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her swollen bud. Peter didn’t let her take control of where he moved. ‘Peter!’ Steph gasped at the sudden thrust of his tongue deep inside her. ‘Oh!’ With his thumbs holding her nether lips apart, he could drive her wild and soon she was writhing against his face. Steph was panting now and unable to hold back as he worked his tongue over her and inside her. She came hard with her hands twined into his hair. He finally slowed down his tonguing of her privates before standing straight again. 

After a long searching kiss on her lips, Peter smiled at Steph, ‘That is a good height. My back isn’t sore this time.’


End file.
